


Pepper Spray

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Everyones hurt? these galras aren't nice, Hurt, Hurt Lance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Anxiety attack, Minor Violence, One Shot, Prison, Some Humor, galra prison, hurt keith, prisoner au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 03:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Keith and Lance meet in different and grim circumstances.





	1. 27/03/17

I can remember the exact date the world went to shit. 

A slight drizzle that resulted in a movie day with screaming kids and cushion forts in the McClain household. I was perched on the windowsill, watching the raindrops and grey sky until the tiny hand of my younger sister, Erika, dragged me off with a gummy smile and lead me to the sofa where, even under a half lit lightbulb, somehow radiated brighter than outside. I remember Damon's weedy body jumping on mine from the sofa arm, then wheezing as a playful fight broke out and Ma arrived to scold us, tell us to tidy up because _'What would the rest of the McClain's think?'._

I remember my grandparents arriving, my older sister and uncle and so many familiar faces. I remember choking on emotion because the last time I'd seen them was over four months, and that within a week I’d be back at my stuffed dorm at the Garrison. 

I remember gathering around the table, cramped and hot but no one cared because at least it served as a reminder that the whole family was finally reunited.   
I remember the laughs and booming cheers of the table that turned to shocked gasps and furrowed brows. 

I remember a small tremor that shook the windows. 

I remember the echoes of an explosion nearby. The explosion that made my sweet sister cry and my Ma cower. 

Looking out the window that once showed our yard full of memories. 

Fire.   
Soldiers.   
Shouts, screams. 

_'We are the Galra Empire.'_

Blood. 

 

_'and you're world is under our command.'_

March the 27th, 2017. 

The day the world went to complete and utter shit. 

\-- 

I curl around my torn shreds the Galra liked to call clothes and squeeze my eyes shut, trying to ignore the whining creature in the corner of the cramped cell I’d called home for a while now. For some reason, I don’t get moved around so much as the rest of the prisoners, merely a swap every now and then though I'd always return one way or another. Right now, my cell was only occupant to two others, who merely looked at me bugged eyed when I'd cracked a joke at them. I didn't bother decipher whether it was because they spoke no English or my sarcasm had stumped them. 

The left corner closest to the door was my spot- almost like the chair I claimed in the Garrison lecture theatre even if there were no designated seats. My butt starts to go numb. 

It's been a boring day, which isn't unusual. After all, nothing really changes except sometimes I give up my rationed water to other prisoners. I sometimes feel like a good citizen, but most of the time I gain a dry mouth and dizziness. 

I curled my legs to my chest and nip my arms idly. 

I can't remember falling asleep, but I do. 

\-- 

I dream of the book store back home. I only worked there a couple of weeks, never completed a book in my life, but it wasn't all bad. Coworkers were friendly and sometimes my ma visited with mocha because coffee is a little too bitter for me. 

As I organise the books and climb small ladders to reach the top shelf, the familiar bell rings and I turn to the door to greet visitors. 

The books drop to the ground with a cloud of dust and I dive down from the stairs to greet Hunk and Pidge who stand waiting at the door. 

I'm choking with emotion as Hunk engulfs me and Pidge is trapped with us, yelping soon turning into laughter. I'm pretty sure I'm crying, but they seem confused. 

‘You okay, man?’ Hunk says, and I'm pulling away and reminding myself it's a dream. 

This shit happens a lot, as if my own mind wants to torture me. 

I smack away his worries with a small grin. 

We head to the back room, the two of them babbling while I study their features silently. I memorise the amber flecks in Hunk's eyes and the way Pidge's nose scrunches whenever she's concentrating. 

I use my memory as an anchor to sanity when I awake. 

We're in conversation about piloting, my hands wrapped around a glass of water that I daren't drink when a crash makes Hunk and Pidge jitter. 

'Shit,' I whisper, reaching out for them, but the rooms already melting. The books dropping and smashing like glass, Hunk's face dissolves and Pidges voice glitches like a broken record player. 

_‘ th e worl d a s we kno w it-it-it-‘_

Yelling brings me back to the real word. 

My hands are grasping thin air and I'm back in my cell. The two prisoners from earlier are gone, and my cell is empty. 

The atmosphere's thick and dull compared to my dreams, apart from a commotion tearing through the silence. Furrowing my brows, I scramble up and try to angle myself to see, but the cell bars make it impossible. 

'Let go," A dangerous growl. 

By the scuffling sounds of movement I can only guess the newcomers being man handled into a cell. The cell right beside me. 

I can see glimmers and thrashing of bodies, but the harsh contrasting light makes it hard to see through all the shadows. I squint, flinching slightly at a particularly hard jolt of movement. 

'Spray him,' one of the galra soldiers says and I wince. 

The remaining solider grunts his agreement and I hear a hiss of spray and a scream. The resistance stopped, and the newcomers thrown into the cell like a ragdoll as the soldiers lock up and walk away. 

I lean my head against the wall and listen in. Poor guy. I can hear a small whine of pain, and can only imagine someone gripping their face in agony. 

'Eye spray?' I ask and hear a thud. 

'Who are you?' 

'Fellow prisoner. The name's Lance, I'd shake your hand if I could.' I say, trying to ignore the venom in the others voice. It's almost recognisable. 'Did they get your eyes?' 

A pause, and then a quiet, 'Yes. What is this stuff?' 

'Not sure myself. Pepper spray, I figure, but ten times worse like most things in this place.' 

He's whining again, though I can tell he's trying to resist. I can hear the strain when he says, 'Does it wear off?' 

'Eventually, yeah.' I chew my bottom lip for a moment, 'Tip your head forward.' 

'Tip my what?' 

'Your head. Tip it forward and blink, fast.' 

The stranger falls silent, presumably he's following my instructions and gritting his teeth together. My eyes scan over to my last ration of water in the corner of the room, and I scuttle over to it. Nearly empty, but it'll do. With a wince, I adjust my arm through to bars and wave it in front of the bars, the splash of contained liquid enough to capture Stranger's attention, and I feel him gingerly take the bottle. 

'Clean your eyes gently with it,' I advise, retrieving my hand. 

'...Thank you.' 

'No problem, buddy.' 

I lean back against the wall, my head hitting the metal with a soft thud. My throat's dry, and I hesitate before I speak, 'Can you see?' 

'No.' 

Yikes. 'Blurry?' 

'Yeah. I think it's getting better.' 

'Good, good.' I say, feeling a little tense. 'I never caught your name,' 

'Keith.' 

My stomach whirls, I fucking _knew_ I recognised that voice, 'Keith? Kogane?' 

'Yes, I- Do I know you?' 

'Lance, from the Garrison, y'know, _rivals_?' My cheeks hurt from grinning, and honestly in other circumstances my skin would be crawling with the thought of being close to my student rival but when you've been alone for so long you take what you can snatch. 

There's a long silence and I'm trying to sit still, 'Oh, I think I remember you.' 

'Damn right you do, I can’t believe this,' I let out a laugh that crazed tone is alien to even my ears. 'I can't believe you're here.' 

'It is kinda bizarre,' He says, then pauses thoughtfully. 'How the fuck did you manage to stay alive?' 

My smile drops and I go on a rant long enough to break a world record, I'm sure. Keith doesn't resist, which isn't really surprising since he's stuck in a hamster cage. It's almost comical. Ranting soon turns to random chattering. Babbling spews out of my mouth, until the purple harsh lights brighten and suggests it's night time. I don't stop even then, when I begin to think Keith might be asleep.


	2. Awkward

I must have fallen asleep again, because when I blink open my eyes I can feel crust in them, and I rub it away lazily. My throats dry and mouth feels like the desert, but I don't know when I'll get water again so I push the thoughts from my head. 

Keith must've heard me shuffling, because as soon as I scrape my feet across the floor he speaks up. 

'Lance?' 

It's weird, I half expected him to be another dream. 

'G'morning. How're your eyes?' 

'Brand new,' He replies, and I wonder if he means it. 

There's only so much two people can discuss in such grim circumstances. Surrounded by cold, metallic walls and solid bars that show freedom but never grant it, and no matter how hard I tried to keep the conversation light, curiosity was biting at my gut more so then my hunger. 

'How did you end up here?' Keith asks the question before I get the chance. 

I explain the explosions and how I'd watched my family being separated into different galra ships. I skipped most details- like how my ma had screamed when Damon was ripped out of her arms, and how my knees shook so hard I couldn't walk. 

Afterwards, he shared his story, though he, too, didn't go into much detail, despite my disappointment. He said he'd been tracking something, when he too had got caught up in the explosions. He'd been on the run with a friend, managing to escape galra for over a year before he'd taken too big a risk. 

That made me wonder, how Earth was getting on. There were survivors, but somehow this didn’t give me much hope. 

I was suddenly angry. Angry that my family were the ones defenceless and dragged from their homes whilst some still roamed and fought for Earth. _It hurt that I couldn't help them._

My hands are in my hair, tugging painfully. My breathing is too fast and I need to calm down, and _I'm trying to not picture my family dead or hurt._

'Lance? Lance, look, look out here.' 

I don't know how long I've been like this, but finally I manage to control myself and drag my eyes from where they're were glued to the ground. Keith's hand is outstretched, open and comforting, and I grasp it through the bars. His soft, warm hands in my clammy, shaky ones. I wonder how he doesn't pull away. 

'Stay calm. Breathe.' 

I listen. Breath in, breath out. Gradually control it. 

I don't know how long I'm crouched there, twisted awkwardly just so I can continue to cling to Keith's hand. 

'Sorry,' I mumble, suddenly embarrassed. 

Keith stayed silent for a long time, until his hand tightens around mine and I focus on his nails. Stained with small blotches and specks of blood, the skin bitten and chewed. 

'I'll help you find your family, Lance. We just need to find a way out of here.' 

I decide I can trust my voice before I say, 'How?' 

'I don't know yet, but I'll think of something.' 

I want to believe him.


	3. Pinky

We spend several days in the same spot, bones aching and as always dehydrated and hungry. But Keith made it bearable. Keith was interesting, full of mysteries no matter how much questions I asked him. 

'Why d'you bite your nails?' I ask. 

'What?' 

'Nails, bite, why?' 

'Oh. I dunno. Nervous habit I guess.' 

'Scared, Kogs?' I smirk. 

'I'll only be terrified if I get put into the same cell as you,' He snaps back, and I hear a tiny snigger when I inhale sharply in mock offense. 

'Ninny.' 

'Buffoon.' 

'Next question.' 

A small sigh. 'Hit me.' 

It turns out, Keith still did have a mullet, and _'yes, Lance, it keeps my neck warm in Winter.'_ I also find out the dude used to have a pet hamster and for some reason it makes me laugh hysterically. The thought of badass, broody Keith gently stroking a hamster is too much. His favourite season is Spring, and he'd once broken his ankle when he climbed onto his garage roof to save the neighbours cat. 

It's interesting, how quickly my opinion went from this competition I felt useless against, to a fondness I wanted to grow. Keith Kogane was not what I remembered him to be. 

 

'What was the risk you took?' I say. 

'It's complicated and you'll laugh at it,' Keith replies and I snort. 

'I promise.' Awkwardly putting my arm through the bars, I hold up my pinky in front of Keith's cell, 'Pinky deal?' 

Theres a pause, 'I swear you're an actual child-' 

'Are you taking the pinky or not? My arm hurts.' 

I smirk when I feel him complete the gesture, though it's short before he pulls away. 'Alright. I came to this Galra ship because of a feeling.' 

'A feeling?' 

'Yes. There was something calling me on this ship that no one else could sense. So I left them for a quick look. Low and behold.' 

'What d'you mean, calling you?' 

'I don't know. That's what I came to figure out.' 

I chew my bottom lip thoughtfully, but remain silent for a long time. ‘Food is served when the light dims for the third time.’ 

‘Huh?’ 

'Just before they bring us meals, the lights up there dim for the third time.’ 

I'd spent over a year studying every slight change in my boredom, enough to notice the lights, apparently. ‘They serve you first, and when they do, I can grab them.’ 

‘Oh.’ Keith goes silent, ‘If you can trip them up, I can might be able to grab the keys.’ 

'Preciously, mi amigo. With two of us, we might actually stand a chance.’ 

‘It's risky, Lance.’ 

‘Well duh. But your spidey senses are tingling right? There's something on this ship important.’ 

‘I don't know for sure-‘ 

‘It'll be worth the risk, we'll work something out if it goes wrong,’ I say, though my stomach whirling with fear. But also, something else. Hope, maybe. 

\-- 

The light dims for the third time and, like always, the door slides open with a quiet swish. 

My hands are already shaking as I try to look casual- not that it matters. I don't think the galra soldiers are capable of analysing human emotions. A change, however, as he sweeps past Keith's cell straight to mine. I hesitate, unsure of what risks to take now that one minor inconvenience has happened. I don't have to hesitate long. 

As soon as the solider reaches down to place the tray of food and slide it in, I see a flash as Keith grips his ankle from the cell over, yanking it towards him and the solider flails to the ground. 

' _Now_ , Lance!' 

I stretch out, snatching the keys from the hands of the solider whose snarling in anger. My hands are shaking as I stand up and try and unlock the door, increasing my anxiety. But the galra solider is already on his feet, not after me, however. He's gone, stormed to the door seething and I don't crane my neck to see where he's going. 

The lock clicks, and I push open my door and out of my cell with a sense of freedom which I don't have the time to delve in. 

I'm immediately fumbling to unlock Keith's cell, taking only a split second to finally appreciate his appearance after being blocked from his sight. Same charcoal hair, ruffled and framing his face that had become more defined since the last time I saw him. 

A flick of my wrist, seconds away from unlocking the door when something collides with me, and the keys hit the floor.


	4. Deja Vu

I'm breathless as the sharp impact and crash to the floor, dizzy and suddenly regret giving away my water. Groaning, I look over my shoulder to the galra that knocked me over, and holy, he is _pissed._

This isn't a playfighting with Damon anymore, I need to move. 

I narrowly avoid a foot slamming me to the floor- but yell when it captures my hand instead. The pressure makes my vision explode, I can feel numbness spreading from my hand as it's crushed into the ground and I grit my teeth. 

_Too weak._

I'm normally a reasonable guy, but I wasn't going to regret missing my only opportunity to escape. 

I curl up, them slam my heel into the soldiers crotch. He recoils instantly, and I cradle my throbbing hand, though I can't help a light smirk that crosses my face. 

_'Tuk pagresee,'_ the solider spat and I figure it's an insult. Even more so, as he darts forward and grips my hair, hoisting me up and slamming my face into the plate of food from earlier. 

_Weak._

I heat up and reach one hand up to his steel wrist so he doesn't pull my scalp from my body. 

'Eat it,' the galra hisses in my face. 'Eat it, _pagresee._ ' 

'Fuck you.' As I spit on his face, I feel a flash of pride which quickly gets replaced with agony when a boot collides with my weedy stomach. 

_Weak ,we ak , w eak_

I roll over, curling in on myself as I hear the footsteps approaching. Squeezing my eyes shut, I prepare for another hit when a war cry erupts through the walls. 

Before I even turn around, Keith is on the solider, blocking and avoiding every attack it blows and landing his own effective ones. He moves fast, impressively so- darting around like a snake. 

Using the distraction, I crawl towards the tray, surprisingly heavy and solid. 

Keith's slowly being trapped against the wall. He's fast, lean and has a lot of talent- but also malnourished and probably running off less then hour sleep. 

My veins are roaring with adrenaline as I dive forward, yanking off the galra's helmet. He spins around, eyes blazing until I slam the metal tray against his face and he flails before stumbling to the floor. He doesn't get back up. 

Keith looks to me, 'You just knocked someone out with a goddamn tray?' 

I grin, dropping the tray with a clutter. 'Surprised, Kogane?' 

'Amazed, actually.' 

'Whaaaat? I can't believe this, I- _Keith of all people-_ ' 

'You ruined it,' He says, already spinning to head outside of the prison and I jog to keep up. 

'Did not.' 

'Did too.' 

You get the idea. 

We pace quickly through the galra maze, Keith constantly looking on edge and I wonder what exactly he thinks he's looking for. If he even knows. 

I cross my arms, hoping adrenaline will last long enough to escape this hellhole. 

We run into one troop which we easily hide from in a control room. Despite no alarms, the jogging patrols of galra soldiers make me suspect they're well aware of our escape. There's nothing other to do then follow Keith's instincts. 

After a while, we enter a long corridor that opens up to a big ass room I can't help but coo at. Ceiling so high it almost looked like a purple sky and neon stripes circle the walls. 

And, naturally, there's the giant lion robot dead ahead of us. 

Amber eyes gleaming and bizarre, complete with distinct red markings like fire and ember. My eyes widen in awe, it's better then any simulators he'd flown in the Garrison. 

'This is it.' Is all Keith whispers as he moves forward. 

We walk side by side and I wonder if it's fuelled by cat food. I decide now's not the best time to crack a joke. 

A glowing particle barrier surrounds the entire ship, and I squint my eyes as Keith rests his fingers on it gingerly. Nothing. I try pressing my palm against it, nothing. 

'Is this what you could sense?' I ask, 'A giant, red lion?' 

'I think so,' Keith looks at me with big eyes. Hopeful, or desperate, I can't decide which. 

'Do your lion senses tell you how to get rid of the barrier?' 

'Um. No?' 

'Peachy,' I murmur, then spin around when I hear loud commands and yells behind us. I somehow forgot we were on an enemy space ship. 

'Duck!' Keith orders, even though he's already pushing me to the side as a bullet whizzes past. We're foxes, stuck in a closed cage and waiting to be shot down. 

I grab Keith's hand, diving behind a control panel littered with buttons and instructions I can't read and drag him into cover with me. 

'What do we do?' I ask, panting. 

'Lance?' He tenses as a bullet makes a particularly terrifying clank against they're only cover. 

'Please, don't be a movie-star and act all noble and-' 

'I'm going to act as bait.' I slam my head against the control panel. 'But only because I don't want you to get dragged into something you don't have to.' 

'What d'you mean?' 

'There'll be an escape pod around here, right?' Keith explained, loud over the bullets. 'As soon as they stop to reheat, make a break for it. I'm going to stay here and figure out what I have to do with this lion.' 

'Keith-' 

The amount of bullets decreased, and Keith shoved me. 

'Go,' he ordered, 'I'll catch up with you.' 

'You better,' I growl a little demandingly. 

I believe in Keith, though. He's not one that goes down easy. 

I make a break for the door, kicking out as one galra tried to grab my wrist and avoiding them easily. I'm through the doors and around the corner quickly, scanning the corridors once again with more urgency and panic then before. I panic when I hear more galra troops arriving, and skid into a open door- luckily the rooms dark and empty as around a dozen soldiers jog past in the direction I'd just come from. 

I suddenly feel cold with panic. Not even Keith could fight off and survive against so many galra. My mind throbbed with thinking of all the bloody scenario's and my feet are moving without me even realising- back to the room with the lion and the mullet-head. 

When I arrive, Keith's completely surrounded, and I scream his name- I must've, because he looks up and even from here I see his eyes widen. Then he's slamming his hand down on the control panel, and I frown. 

The door's close before I can go through, and my fists impact with the metal first. 'Keith!' I'm yelling, wheezing and panicking because he's trapped in there and all I can do is standby. 

It's déjà vu. 

I don't realise I'm crying until my cheeks become warm and wet and I stumble backwards- looking for anyway to get inside. 

I curse my misty eyes and my stupidity, and I don't know what to do apart from listen to the commotion inside and pray. 

_Weak weak weak weak weak_

Maybe it's selfish, but I could never forgive myself if Keith didn't survive. 

_Weak._

Then silence. 

My heart hurt more then my crushed hand and throbbing muscles and I land on the floor with a thud. I'm wait for the galra soldiers to take me next, back to the cell I should have never have left. My head in my hands, I listen and wait- wait for the galra troops to come after me, but nothing happens. Silence. 

Then, through the chill of grief, a deafening roar. 

I kick myself backwards, looking at the door with wide eyes and bristling skin. 

The doors open painfully slow, creaking with effort and the face of the red lion stares back at me- eyes somehow brighter and more alive then before. It's terrifying but, even more so, breath-taking. 

I stare with bug eyes when Keith's voice emerges from the lions jaw. It cracks open, baring teeth as that stupid mullet comes into view. 

A stupid smirk on his face and stupid tone of voice, 'Are you crying?' 

I don't realise I'm moving until my fingers and wrapped around his stupid clothes, tugging him close as I smash my lips against his stupid soft ones. 

'Yes.' I squeak as I pull away, hoping my face isn't as flushed as it feels. 'I'm crying, you _dumb, dumb, stupid piece of_ -' 

'You just kissed me.' 

'Don't you _ever_ sacrifice yourself again-' 

'You kissed me-' 

'And _then_ you call me out? I can't believe you. Stupid, stupid-' 

'Lance, _you kissed me_.' I look at Keith's red face. It must be an infection because I'm sure I heat up more with this knowledge. 

'Yes, I kissed you. People kiss people they like. Keith- I like-like you.' 

'I-' 

'And I like-like you even more when you're alive, okay mullet-brain?' 

Keith looks up at me with the most genuine look I'd ever seen on his face, and smiled. 'Okay.' 

'Please, for once in your life, stay alive,' I beg, as I wrap my arms around him. 

He responds by pressing our foreheads together, still grinning like an idiot. 'I promise.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final, hope everybody en joy e d this trash


End file.
